Talk:Shino Aburame
medical ninja? Temari wind expert 21:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC)Is shino a medical ninja? I remember in the bikochu arc he mentioned the secret aburame clan bug antidote, but does that make him one?temari_fan_expert No, because you can have poison antidotes and not be a medic nin. Plus, that arc was filler anyway, so it's not important to the plot. TamikoHyuugaNaara User:TamikoHyuugaNaara What he had was his clan secret bug repelent, not an antidote. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) 01:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) 01:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC)Temari wind expert 01:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC)well antidote and repelent, the difference is not worth typing!'-' heck thats barely part of the discussion about shino being a medic nin or not! :There is a big diffence, if you give bug repelent to someone who's been poisoned you'll do nothing to help. And it is part part because you brought the subject up yourself, mistaking one thing for another, one which has nothing to do with the othe. Omnibender - Talk - 13:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Shino Aburame is most certainly not a medical ninja. However, his insects help him nullify poisons and know what herbs have healing properties or are bad or good to eat. So he isnt a medical ninja, but he can do similar things to one.Murtagh4 01:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 15:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC)ok um, if you want to argue about the pointless repelent/antidote thing please open another topic! Got it? You're the one who brought the whole thing up, I'm just replying according to what I read. Omnibender - Talk - 16:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Bug Genders? Just Scientifically Speaking, When Shino Fights,he Uses insects,however in key fights (Eg. VS Kankuro) he could tell if they were male or female, sure the appearance could be slightly different, but with less than a second to check how does he know? --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 11:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :How does this improve the article? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) It Wouldn't Entirely, it should just state that shino has some sort of Bond with his insects and that he has a Unique Connection to all of them and can tell all of them apart with senses? --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 21:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) In the shippuden movie it was written Shino had a "small" role in the movie, while I understood this meant small as in elapsed time he was in the movie it could be thought that his role wasn't important which to me was. Shino DID after all defeat the majority of the sky ninja with little to no aid. So I changed small to "brief" because brief sounds more like he wasn't there very long. Opoin On the Shino page it says he is one of the annoying characters but I think that is a opoin you mean opinion -.- and yes it is an opinion-- (talk) 16:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Gakuen Den Does Shino even appear in the Naruto Gakuen Den? I don't remember seeing him anywhere...--Changeling4life (talk) 03:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Eyes According to 69.127.73.16, Shino's eyes have been show in the anime. Can anyone confirm this? In the manga, not even a hint of his eyes have ever been shown, up to the point that many readers believe he has no eyes at all. If his eyes have been shown in the anime, it might be better to clarify the difference between the anime and manga. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::They were probably shown during the Filler Arc. The Filler Arc is about a year or year in a half long. GG huh.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::According to 69.127.73.16, his eyes was seen in episode 110 (Hunt for three tails). However, while Shino is seen for a short while, his eyes remains hidden. In the end of the episode, the mini corner, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata is discussing Shino's eyes, and they are imagining him with other characters eyes, like Sasuke's, Kakashi's, Rock Lee's and female Naruto. Then Shino arrives and lifts the glasses, but instead of eyes, a large amount of bugs shows up, scaring them. Jacce | Talk 16:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::After a second look, he/she changed to regular Naruto episode 149, where Shino's eyes are seen from the sideway. Jacce | Talk 16:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I thought that picture was fake? In a filler epsiode (Can't remember wich) where him, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba are after the rare beetle his eyes are shown. But I personally believe there is something to the eyes of the Aburame clan. Not one eye has been shown for every Aburame clan member (In Manga) therefore I think there is a little more to it, than the normal eyes seen in the filler. BTW Am I the only one confused by the databook stats for Shino? He is SO weak! I pictured Shino as the strongest on the current Chunin, right behind Neji, and as genins he was the second strongest from the Leaf, but maybe I overrated him? Is it Oda who wrote all the databooks? :I'm not sure Oda would be able to say a lot about Naruto, especially since he must have absolutely no free time after making One Piece awesome every week. Kishimoto writes the databooks. :On stats, you need to remember that characters need to show improvement over time. If Shino had a 30 from day one, there'd likely be no indication that he's getting any better as the series progresses. ''~SnapperT '' 00:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I actually found a picture of shino that at least confirms he has eyes it is chapter 139 page 7 u can kinda see them :I believe that's meant to be a shadow/darkness. ''~SnapperT '' 21:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Family? Does shino have a mum? If so she has never been measonded. :He has one, (who hasn't), but she hasn't been seen in either manga or anime. Jacce | Talk 14:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Shino's stats Only 21...man, thats too low. Maybe because i like Shino i don't judge fair, but i find him more powerful than 21. At least his inteligence should be 5. :The author of the manga disagrees with you. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I add these to the article In the fanbook it shows Shino's report card and the other Rookie 9's report cards and he had the second highest grades after Sasuke. It said he was extremely mature for his age but Iruka would like to see him play with the other rookie 9 members. Also Naruto mentioned wanting to recruit Shino to go save Sasuke. And do the rest of you think that for every article they should have a section about the characters relationships. I think it would be a good thing like in the one piece and bleach articles. Just asking before I edit to be safe. :The grades would be fine. ''~SnapperT '' 04:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The fanbook doesn't actually give grades, though. It only gives ◎, ○, △, or ×. ::Although one can figure out the order with a bit of logic. ::◎ seems to be the highest, then ○, then △, and finally × would the lowest grade. ::Shino's grades would be: ::* Cooperation: ○ = 2 ::* Assertiveness: △ = 3 ::* Class attitude: ○ = 2 ::* Ninjutsu: ◎ = 1 ::* Taijutsu: ○ = 2 ::* Genjutsu: ○ = 2 ::giving him an average score of 2. In comparison, here are the other averages: ::Sasuke: 2.0 ::Sakura: 2.0 ::Naruto: 3.2 ::Shikamaru: ::Chōji: 2.3 ::Ino: 1.7 ::Kiba: 2.2 ::Hinata: 1.8 ::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Shino in 7th opening? Where can we see Shino in the 7th opening Toumei Datta Sekai? Is it true? Any proof or screen of it? Thanks, i tried pausing at it and I CAN'T notice him. :that's your loss, sorry. -----Cerez365 (talk) 15:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could make print screen and PROVE that you're right? As i can see now you're lying. How can you see a character that isn't on the opening. Give me proof that Shino is in there, and that you say truth. Because your current comment just proved that you lie replying me with something like "Your loss". Infobox Picture Who is changing the picture I uploaded? Mine is from "Zero Motivation: The Guy With Cloud Envy", you can see his face and expression better in mine then in the one from the chunin exam arc. :Your image has no fair use rationale and doesn't show Shino's hair as well as the old image. For the rest, they are pretty much the same. The old image wins, in my opinion. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The reason i put mine up is because I cannot see, nor can anyone else, the details of Shino's face or his expression. And in the old image, his hair is misportrayed, it looks different in nearly every other scene.--Valiordruid (talk) 11:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::In the current image, Shino's hair looks as it does in the manga. The details of his face and expression are the same in both images, although the current image gives a nice en face view. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::My image gives a more accurate representation of Shino's personality. He's a quiet individual who dosn't show much emotion, and when he does its usually negative, and the frown he's wearing supports that, so its more appropriate. Personally I think there isn't that much difference between the two images, what does it matter if mine goes up?--Valiordruid (talk) 23:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let me put this clear and simple: :::::# The old image gives a better representation of how Shino's hair looks. (one point for the old image) :::::# The old image shows Shino's face en face, instead of at an angle. (another point for the old image) :::::# the old image shows more of him. (yet another point for the old image) :::::# The facial expression is the exact same in both images. (no points for either image) :::::# When there is no obvious improvement, there is no need to change the status quo. (yet another point for the old image) :::::# The new image does not have a fair use rationale. (a negative point for the new image) :::::This adds up to 4 points for the old image and -1 point for the new image. You do the math. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) You just did it for him, fool.ZPRN (talk) 13:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Gourd? chapter 521, page 10...there's a black thing on Shino's back. Is it a bag like the one he used to carry in part II or could it be a gourd like the one his father carries?Nawirama13 (talk) 18:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :we don't know. --Cerez365 (talk) 18:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC)